


Mine!

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry has always been the jealous type.  Ron doesn't mind so much.





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** The wonderful  >> **cormallen** ♥!!  
 **A/N:** Part of my >HP ABC's. J - Jealousy. Dedicated to >> **bizarity**   


* * *

The mop whizzed across the floor. Leftover hors d'oeuvres scurried off their trays, wrapped themselves up in cling wrap, then flew across the kitchen and into the fridge. Half-filled bottles of wine re-corked themselves, while the glasses which had held their contents were washing in the sink.

Ron entered the kitchen just in time to catch one of the wine glasses as it zoomed through the air on its way to the cupboard.

"Oi, Harry! What's going on in here?"

Harry glared at Ron from the corner of the kitchen where he stood, directing the clean-up with sharp flicks of his wand.

Another wine glass shot in Ron's direction; he caught it and quickly approached Harry.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I’m cleaning, Ron. You've heard of _cleaning_ , haven't you?" Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry; I was saying goodnight to Remus and Tonks. I'd be happy to help you clean now."

Harry huffed, turned away from Ron and aimed his wand at the punch bowl.

"No way!" Ron objected loudly, reaching to take Harry's wand from him. Harry, however, kept a firm grip and yanked his hand away from Ron. His lips pursed in obvious anger, Harry lowered his wand and glared at Ron once more.

"This isn't about me helping with the cleaning, is it?"

"Oh, caught on, have you?"

"Not exactly, mind filling me in?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry tossed his hair back in a flirtatious manner. "Oh, Draco, your cloak is smashing," he said in a sing-song voice. "Draco, you were brilliant on the McGuire case. Draco, can I get you another drink?" Harry leaned his face closer to Ron's. "Draco, bend over so I can get my tongue a little further up your **arse**!" He shouted the last word, shoved past Ron and stormed into the toilet, slamming the door behind him.

Running after him, Ron shouted at the closed door. "You're having me on!"

"Fuck off!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry, you can't possibly be serious. I was not flirting with Malfoy. Just how much did you have to drink?"

"I'm not pissed, you insensitive git! Now go away, so I can have my bath in peace."

"You're being completely ridiculous, Harry. I have no interest in Draco Malfoy."

"Could have fooled me."

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm too tired to do this _again_ ; I'm going to bed."

~~~~~~~~~~

Staring up at the ceiling, Ron tried to recall his interactions with Draco that night. He supposed he was a bit friendlier than usual, but he was not flirting, at least not intentionally. He was in love with Harry. They were very happy together and had a brilliant sex life. Well, they hadn't actually had sex for over a week, but that was just because they were both so busy at work. Things were quite hectic at the Ministry lately, but now that Draco and his team had captured Aiden McGuire, things were sure to quiet down. Ron had actually spent most of the party imagining the things he wanted to do with Harry after it was over. He let out a long breath and folded his arms under his head. There was no chance Harry'd want to fool around now.

Harry had always been the jealous type, which was ridiculous, because Ron only had eyes for him. Hermione reckoned that it was a low self-esteem issue from being raised with such hatred aimed at him. Ron didn't know about psychological stuff, all he knew was if he so much as smiled at a hot bloke in a club, Harry would pout and he would then spend that entire night proving that Harry was the only guy for him.

"That's it!" Ron sat up, planning to break the door down and drag Harry out of the toilet. He'd show him whose arse he wanted his tongue in. But at that moment, Ron noticed Harry standing at the foot of their bed in his bathrobe.

"Blimey!" Ron gasped, grabbing his chest. "You scared the bloody hell out of me, Harry." On second glance, Ron saw that Harry had his wand drawn, a look of determination in his eyes.

"What're you planning to do with that?" Ron nodded toward Harry's wand hand.

Suddenly, Harry raised his wand, muttered a spell and shot out a black cord, which instantly wove around Ron's wrist, then tied itself to the wrought iron headboard. Ron shouted in disbelief and tried to release his arm. However, before he had time to reach the knot another black cord flew from Harry's wand, firming binding Ron's other arm above his head.

"Harry! Wha—"

"You obviously need a little help remembering who you belong to."

"Who I _belong_ to?"

Moving like a wild man, Harry tore Ron’s boxers off, tossed them across the room, then let his bathrobe fall to the floor. Ron whimpered and wriggled his hips in anticipation.

"Draco may be fit," Harry began, climbing onto the bed, prowling toward Ron. He slipped his hands under Ron's thighs, pushing them back against his chest. "He may be rich and stylish," he wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking it a few times to bring it to full hardness, as he simultaneously inserted his wand into Ron's arse, "but does he know what you like?"

Ron bit his lip and shook his head.

"Who knows what you like, Ron?"

"You, Harry… only you," Ron groaned.

Harry pushed his wand in a little further, the way he knew Ron enjoyed, whispering a lubricant charm. "Whose cock do you want in your arse, Ron?"

"Fuck, Harry! Yours… please!"

Harry removed his wand and, with a forceful thrust, replaced it with his prick. Ron let out a loud shout and bucked his hips off the bed. Harry released his frustration, ramming into Ron repeatedly.

"You like it hard, don't you, Ron?"

"Y-yes…God, yes"

"Tell me who you love."

"You, Harry… please touch me… oh God."

"Say you don't want Malfoy and I will."

"No! I--don't want Mal-foy." Ron's words were pushed out with each of Harry's deep thrusts. "Please…Harry, I love you. I want you…only you! Please—I need—to come."

Harry grabbed Ron's cock and tugged frantically, not even trying to keep in time with his own movements. Not that this made a difference to Ron; in just a few seconds he screamed out, his orgasm spurting over Harry's hand.

Harry lifted his hand, grinned down at Ron and moaned, "Mine," then licked Ron's spunk from his fingers, his own release spilling out of him at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later, unbound and forgiven, Ron held Harry in his arms. Although Harry's jealousy bothered Ron, being Harry's _possession_ was something that never failed to delight him.

Harry curled his legs up to his chest, his favorite sleeping position. Ron cuddled closer, fitting his cock snugly against Harry's crevice, a mischievous thought coming to his mind.

"Harry?" Ron whispered, hoping Harry was still awake.

"Mmm?"

"Remus looked quite hot tonight, don't you think?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
